


When Dexter Wakes Up

by itismesee



Series: My Dexter AU [4]
Category: Dexter (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 17:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18370397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itismesee/pseuds/itismesee
Summary: Part 4 to Dexter putting Rudy/Brian in jail instead of killing him- Deb and Rita are protecting the family.





	When Dexter Wakes Up

Dexter woke up without Rita. Really he was awake only because Debra apparently needed to clip his nails. He glared at her for interrupting his sleep for a moment, letting her clip his nails to the nub. He wasn’t really sure why but it felt nice. It was strange for sure, but it was nice.

“Shut up- If you didn’t scratch yourself bloody in your sleep I wouldn’t have to do this.” He just rolled his eyes, it was an exaggeration he was sure, but then he did look down at the sheets. Oops. Those would need to be bleached, thank goodness they were white. 

“Rita will probably start wrapping you in gauze soon, good luck!” with that she disappeared. 

He really wanted to just sleep, but the kids had to be up and Rita already had bloody sheets added to the list of things that needed to be done to the house thanks to him. So he got up and started working, stripping the bed and dropped them him into the washer. 

He got stuck there for a while, looking at the blood. It kinda reminded him of things but also just shut his brain down from thinking any more about it. Maybe it was a good thing if it just didn’t make Rita worry. 

Rita found him and he should have headed Deb’s warning. He was sad on the toilet as Rita fussed over his arm, almost started to trim his nails too before he told her, “Sorry Deb beat you to it”. There was a little laugh. It made it feel a little lighter.

The kids were happy to see him up, so he played with them to give Deb and Rita a break. He got stuck again though when the kids, they decided they wanted to paint and it wasn’t even red, just yellow. He just had his eyes closed at the right time and the sound of it splashing on the title was just too similar to blood sloshing around. He stalled like a bad car on a highway. 

It freaked the kids out enough they ended up getting Deb. She ended up taking him back to the stupid bathroom and helping him clean up. Really did little to help clean himself up- he was a shaking mess. At some point, he started to cry. He really should be taking care of Deb. It felt like the emotions he never had were suddenly present and he had no idea what to do with them.

“I don’t understand what’s-what's happening”, he was sitting on the toilet again, his head was tucked into Deb’s stomach, her hands in his hair. “Deb? What's wrong with me?”

“Take your pick pal. We have a fucked up life, you especially bro. It has to get to you at some point, maybe this is it?” She stroked his head and he found himself still crying. 

It hurt, to feel, to feel loved at this level. Why could he feel now? “ Why can-can-why do I feel all this? I didn’t think I could”

“could feel what?”

“Could feel at all.”

“Dex wake up bud, your human. Of course, you can feel”


End file.
